


Держи удар

by Christoph, Darel, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn time, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив Роджерс всегда держит удар, хоть и в своей, особой манере.





	Держи удар

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** 154\. Успех в воспитании зависит от отсталости воспитанников.

– Как же ты вообще выжил до сих пор? – услышал Стив голос над головой и прищурился, силясь разглядеть неожиданного собеседника.  
  
– Я упрямый, – с вызовом ответил он. Даже если его сейчас снова побьют, хуже уже не будет. – Могу и тебе навалять, если сунешься.  
  
Услышав голоса недавних обидчиков где-то неподалёку – они хохотали и явно уже потратили жалкие центы, отобранные у Роджерса, – Стив инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, но тут же исправился, выпрямляясь.   
  
– Да уж конечно. Ты бы сейчас и бабушке моей не навалял, – фыркнул мальчишка. У него был ярко выраженный бруклинский акцент и, кажется, он вполне мог в скором времени превратиться в настоящую грозу переулков. – Скажи ещё, ты тут просто отдыхаешь.   
  
Стив вздохнул – крыть ему было нечем.   
  
– Поможешь встать? – нехотя пробурчал он. Сидеть в мусорном баке с задранными к ушам коленями было не слишком удобно, к тому же, от запаха рыбы из соседнего бака уже начинало мутить.   
  
Мальчишка, всё ещё посмеиваясь, помог ему выбраться, и, как только Стив закончил отряхивать со штанов картофельные очистки, протянул руку.   
  
– Меня зовут Баки Барнс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс так-то, но предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Баки.   
  
– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – нехотя представился в ответ Стив. – Можно просто Стив, потому что от кличек вроде «тощий придурок», «чахоточный» и всякого такого меня уже тошнит.   
  
– Я научу тебя драться и держать удар, – с энтузиазмом сказал Баки. – Чтобы ты больше не сидел в мусорном баке. А пока пошли ко мне, мама должна была приготовить пирог. И тебе совершенно точно нужно пришить воротник.   
  


***

  
– Ну, в мусорном баке ты, по крайней мере, уже не сидишь, – заметил Баки, останавливаясь перед Стивом и протягивая руку.   
  
Тот дёрнул плечом и, приняв руку, поднялся с земли. Баки неторопливо отряхнул его, как можно незаметнее проверяя, всё ли в порядке.  
  
– Я пытался сделать, как ты сказал, – вздохнул Стив и потёр ссадину на скуле. – Но, как видишь…  
  
– Я научу тебя новым приёмам, идём. – Баки схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. – Надо бить первым, Стив. Раз уж ты мастер влипать во все неприятности вокруг.   
  
– Они пытались облить чем-то и поджечь собаку мистера Мюррея, – пробурчал Стив, плетясь за ним, – и их было трое.   
  
– Даже странно, что ты не устоял против них. Всего трое, Стиви! Да ты должен был их одной левой уложить!   
  
– Нужно отвести Марси домой. – Стив шмыгнул носом, подтянул наполовину оторванный рукав и указал на жмущуюся к ящикам облезлую болонку. – Мистер Мюррей наверняка её уже ищет.   
  
Баки лишь тяжело вздохнул в ответ.   
  


***

  
– Бак, это ужасно, – поморщился Стив, прижатый к другу в толпе орущих, беснующихся зрителей. – Пойдём отсюда?  
  
– Да ещё даже раунд не закончился, Стив! – Бак обнял его за шею, показывая на ринг. – Смотри, как надо, ты же хотел драться!  
  
– Они дерутся за деньги, а не защищают кого-то, – Стива мутило от запаха пота, крови и солёного попкорна, но тепло и восторг Баки рядом с ним примиряли с действительностью.  
  
До тех пор, пока его не схватил за шкирку недовольный амбал из следящих за порядком. Стив был похож на тощего бездомного котёнка, да и сам Баки выглядел едва ли старше положенного, поэтому их обоих выволокли на улицу, не вернув деньги за билеты. Впрочем, гораздо больше Стиву был удивителен тот факт, что их вообще пропустили внутрь.   
  
– Ладно, оно того стоило, – хорохорился Баки. – Я, конечно, мог ему навалять, ну, чтобы ты посмотрел, как надо, и подучился, но это его работа, да? Было бы нечестно.  
  
– Конечно, Бак. – Стив спрятал улыбку, глядя в сторону. – Ты бы и места мокрого от него не оставил.  
  


***

  
– Скажи, в каком из переулков и тупиков тебя ещё не били? – негромко спросил Баки, прикасаясь мокрым полотенцем к лицу Стива и стирая кровь. У него была рассечена бровь, а эти раны всегда самые кровоточивые.   
  
– Я зашёл на второй круг, – мрачно отозвался Стив, сплёвывая вязкую, розоватую от крови слюну.   
  
– Раз шутишь, значит, не все мозги тебе отшибло, – Баки вздохнул, осторожно отнимая полотенце и критически осматривая рану. – Зашивать придётся.   
  
– А ты сможешь? Ещё зашьёшь мне что-нибудь другое.   
  
– Рот, – зло отозвался Баки, роясь в шкафчике под раковиной в поисках аптечки. – Чтобы ты перестал нести чушь, из-за которой тебя бьют.   
  
Стив помолчал, отвернувшись к окну, прикусил дрожащую нижнюю губу.   
  
– Они оскорбили Бекки.   
  
Баки стиснул зубы, доставая бинты и хирургическую нить, которые всегда были припасены у матери Стива, хорошо знакомой с бойцовским характером своего сына.   
  
– Тогда это должна была быть моя проблема, а не твоя, сопляк. Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, – с какой-то отчаянной, горькой нежностью сказал он, отводя со лба Стива слипшиеся пряди волос. – Давай-ка приведём тебя в порядок, пока миссис Роджерс не вернулась, а то как мне ей в глаза смотреть?  
  
Баки аккуратно зашивал бровь Стива, а тот покорно сидел на стуле, вперившись взглядом в пряжку ремня Баки и зажав коленями ладони, и думал, что в свои шестнадцать Баки стал для него самым мудрым товарищем.   
  


***

  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы поменялись местами?  
  
Баки только поднял бровь и тут же тихо зашипел, приложив обратно к скуле кусок замороженного мяса.   
  
– Их было пятеро, Бак.   
  
– Да хоть десять, – ухмыльнулся тот разбитыми губами. – Видел, как я Томпсону нос сломал?  
  
– Видел, – Стив неловко улыбнулся и обхватил его ладонь, отводя от лица. – Дай, посмотрю. Что болит? Ты вообще не должен был…  
  
– Стив, перестань, ты мне предлагаешь стоять и смотреть, как они бьют тебя? Или вообще, может, поучаствовать?  
  
– Бак…   
  
Баки резко поднялся и кинул начавшее подтаивать мясо в раковину, сразу оказываясь выше притихшего Стива. Тот казался таким хрупким и беззащитным, что его не хотелось на улицу выпускать, что уж говорить про вечные стычки в переулках и желание нести справедливость.   
  
– Я не могу стоять в стороне, – он нехотя опустился обратно, чуть успокаиваясь.  
  
– Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь? – негромко отозвался Стив, с осторожной нежностью касаясь тонкими пальцами лица Баки, и, разгладив хмурую морщинку между его бровей, отвёл взгляд. – Опыт – это важно, Бак, ты же сам мне говорил. Я учусь на своих ошибках. И всегда держу удар.  
  
Баки лишь покачал головой и ощупал шишку на скуле, поморщившись. По его мнению, опыт боксёрской груши мало чем мог пригодиться тощему болезненному Роджерсу, но тот был слишком упрямым и так отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь, что поневоле вызывал восхищение.  
  


***

  
– Ты мне нос сломал! – взвизгнул Энди Дженкинс, зажимая лицо руками, между его пальцами заалела кровь. – Ах ты гадёныш...  
  
– Не подходи, – с вызовом ответил Стив, всё ещё воинственно сжимая кулаки. Внутри он просто ликовал, хоть и понимал, что это не самая чистая победа – Энди вообще на него не смотрел и опустил руки, заглядевшись на проходившую мимо Ребекку. Дружки Дженкинса переминались у него за спиной, не решаясь нападать без приказа, и лишь мрачно поглядывали на Роджерса, хрустя кулаками.  
  
– У нас тут, кажется, несанкционированный митинг? – Баки сказал это с обычной ленцой, растягивая слова, словно ему и дела нет, но взглядом уже привычно определил, что со Стивом пока всё в порядке. – Оба-на, Дженкс, это кто это тебя так разукрасил? Ну неужели какая-то из девиц не посмотрит на тебя ближайшие три недели?  
  
Энди кивнул своей свите и молча ретировался из проулка, а Стив с разбегу подлетел к Баки с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках.  
  
– Бак! Я смог! Я научился! Я первый ударил! Нос ему разбил, как он мне тогда.   
  
– Ну, теперь-то тебя точно весь Бруклин будет бояться, сопляк.   
  
– Придурок.   
  
Они расхохотались, а потом Баки обхватил Стива за плечи и мимолётно поцеловал в макушку, пряча облегчение, что на этот раз всё обошлось.   
  
– Идём, герой, угощу тебя мороженым.   
  
Стив широко улыбнулся в ответ и зашагал чуть впереди, и Баки в этот момент чертовски гордился своим другом.   
  
Ведь его крошка Стив всегда держит удар, пусть и в своей, особой манере. 


End file.
